CosmicClan
Description :CosmicClan is the mimic of the group BloodClan. To join, please leave a message on the join page. Do not ask in the comments. Details Way of life :CosmicClan cats are made up of mostly rogues and loners and are very fierce and proud, but they tend to not have a warrior code, and holds their own "rules". They don't have a proper leader, deputy, and medicine cat. There is no deputy, and the leader always have one life, so when the leader dies, the spot must be fought for by two cats that volunteer first. There is no medicine cat of the clan, leaving the members of the clan to learn about the herbs themselves. They still believe that there are spirits in the stars, but they do not have a name for them, nor do they "recieve messages" from them. The "warriors" of the clan are still called warriors, but the queens are called "mothers". There may be a deputy, but deputies are only there to do the leader's dirty work. :Cats who comment about the spirits in the stars are considered treason because the clan cats are like that, and are to be punished. CosmicClan cats who rebel against the leader are considered to treason, no matter how horrible the leader is. They may not have a warrior code to guide them, but they have a few rules of their own. They are very rough towards any cats by their large territory, and will guard their land with their lives to those that enter. They show no mercy to those that have one been in CosmicClan and left, nor do they show any towards Clan cats that mean harm. :The cats are also completely without powers, or any crazy pelt types. They use no proper warrior names, and they go by their loner or rogue names. Cats that are born must immediately learn to fight and hunt for themselves, and when they finally are ready, the mothers move out of the nursery to serve their group. There are no elders, as cats must serve their clan until their death. Apprentices don't exist in CosmicClan, as the mothers of the kits have to teach them until they are of age. Then, the young warriors of the clan have to look upon a different warrior to learn how to hunt and fight for themselves. Territory :Living next to NovaClan and the Twolegplace, these cats are fierce and are not afraid to lay their claws on any cats trespassing on their that's not there to join. Despite their efforts, predators, like wild cats and coyotes always enter the exposed territory, and CosmicClan cats always have to fight them off. Stars can frequently be seen at night. There is a small pond in the middle of the territory, and prey, fresh or old, is lush in the territory. Cats may leave the territory to hunt, but it is not encouraged. History :CosmicClan was started by a cat named Cosmic. He had made the clan in inspiration of the other clans, and encouraged cats to join the group. After his death, the remaining cats thought up of the rules and the ways of CosmicClan, making it stronger than it was before. After a while, they had engaged in a battle with one clan, and had lost at a high price. From then on, they became bitter rivals of the clans, and vowed to kill any clan cat that wanders into their territory. CosmicClan's "Warrior Code" #Cats that join the clan are to serve the clan until their death. #Cats must obey the leader at all times. #When a leader dies, cats may fight over to spot. The cat that defeats the opponent is crowned leader. #It is not encouraged to talk about spirits in the stars, despite all beliefs. #Each warrior of the clan has to fight for themselves. #Kits are less important than warriors, but must be trained so they grow strong and fierce. #Warriors must find prey and herbs for themselves. #Deputies do not succeed leaders. Allegiances Leader *Plasmius - Silvery blue tabby tom with jet black classic tabby stripes and sharp amber/red eyes. Roleplayed by Crys. Deputy *Neon - Reddish ginger she-cat with a medium length pelt. She is lean and swift, but her looks aren't her best factor. Her eyes seem bizarrely bright and weird. She prefers to hide a scar on her flank whenever she can, as she thinks it makes her look ugly. She has a long, bushy tail. Roleplayed by Lilly. Warriors *Shadow - A muscular pitch black tom with amber eyes and a scar on the side of his face. Mothers * ** Roleplay CosmicClan/Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Groups outside the clans